


Family

by Anonymous



Series: things better left unsaid [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, tsunade is kakashi's aunt, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “So many years and this brat hasn’t learnt tact. Meet me tomorrow for lunch, Kashi-chan. I want to know what you’ve been up to all these years.”“Maa, my life has been very boring.”“That’s why a missing nin and a sword wielding shark-man attacked you.”“I just found them on the road of life and we had a bit of a disagreement.”“Shut up, Kakashi.”“Yes, ba-san.”In which Tsunade knew Kakashi as a child and has come back to save her favourite brat.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Tsunade
Series: things better left unsaid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152
Collections: Anonymous





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a big fan of sakumo being friends with the sannin and all their interactions with bb kakashi (also wanted an excuse to write a fic where someone calls him kakashi-chan)

Tsunade could recognise the brat in her sleep. His messy, silver hair was all Sakumo but his lean build reminded her of Haruka. He had been five when she left the village, too overcome with grief to say goodbye to her friends. At that point she had envied Sakumo and his strength to keep going without his wife.

It was unfair, she thought, that they had to meet like this again. She had kicked everyone out of the room once they had given her details of his condition. Tsunade ran her hand through his wiry hair before placing it on his forehead and concentrating.

After a few minutes, Kakashi opened his eye and squinted at her. Her hand moved from his forehead back to his hair.

“Ba-san.”

“Glad to have you back, Kashi-chan.”

He rolled his eyes at the childish nickname and then winced at the sudden headache it brought on.

“Stay still, you fool. Whatever the Uchiha hit you with did a lot of damage. A week’s rest and some light training should put you together.”

“Sasuke?”

“I’m going to him next. Guess this village hasn’t grown past raising reckless idiots with no self-preservation.”

“That’s a little excessive for someone that hasn’t been here in years,” Kakashi said, mildly. “Besides, I should think that the three of you are quite skilled in ‘self-preservation.’”

Tsunade stiffened. She had expected the harsh words and pointed barbs about her abandonment of the village. Kakashi had never lied to her. Not when he was four years old on Sakumo’s shoulders telling her that her new kimono was ugly, and not at twenty-seven, reminding her of how she had run away from without a thought about those she left behind.

“Ba-san,” he said, a touch of apology in his tone. “I went too far. Thank you for saving my life.”

Some of the tension eased from her shoulders and she raised her hand to thump his head.

“So many years and this brat hasn’t learnt tact. Meet me tomorrow for lunch, Kashi-chan. I want to know what you’ve been up to all these years.”

“Maa, my life has been very boring.”

“That’s why a missing nin and a sword wielding shark-man attacked you.”

“I just found them on the road of life and we had a bit of a disagreement.”

“Shut up, Kakashi.”

“Yes, ba-san.”

* * *

Within two days, the Godaime’s preferred nickname for Kakashi spread faster than the ‘sexiest chuunin of the year’ amongst jounin circles. (Not that that was a good benchmark to have, Umino Iruka had won it for four years running after Genma and Anko had let slip exactly what he could do with his mouth.) Most people, though amused, were too utterly terrified of Kakashi to tease him about it. Gai, on the other hand, was thrilled to know that his rival had yet another hip nickname. But worst of all was Naruto, who had taken to calling him ‘Kashi-chan-sensei.’

Kakashi closed his eyes and reminded himself that attacking the Hokage was treason, no matter how valid his reasons. Instead, he snuck into her house and replaced her shampoo with blue dye a day before leaving for a month long mission. Sure, she would break a few of his bones for it, but it was certainly worth it. 


End file.
